Vacuum IG units are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,664,395, 5,657,607, and 5,902,652, the disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference.
FIGS. 1-2 illustrate a conventional vacuum IG unit (vacuum IG unit or VIG unit). Vacuum IG unit 1 includes two spaced apart glass substrates 2 and 3, which enclose an evacuated or low pressure space 6 therebetween. Glass sheets/substrates 2 and 3 are interconnected by peripheral or edge seal of fused solder glass 4 and an array of support pillars or spacers 5.
Pump out tube 8 is hermetically sealed by solder glass 9 to an aperture or hole 10 which passes from an interior surface of glass sheet 2 to the bottom of recess 11 in the exterior face of sheet 2. A vacuum is attached to pump out tube 8 so that the interior cavity between substrates 2 and 3 can be evacuated to create a low pressure area or space 6. After evacuation, tube 8 is melted to seal the vacuum. Recess 11 retains sealed tube 8. Optionally, a chemical getter 12 may be included within recess 13.
Conventional vacuum IG units, with their fused solder glass peripheral seals 4, have been manufactured as follows. Glass frit in a solution (ultimately to form solder glass edge seal 4) is initially deposited around the periphery of substrate 2. The other substrate 3 is brought down over top of substrate 2 so as to sandwich spacers 5 and the glass frit/solution therebetween. The entire assembly including sheets 2, 3, the spacers, and the seal material is then heated to a temperature of approximately 500° C., at which point the glass frit melts, wets the surfaces of the glass sheets 2, 3, and ultimately forms hermetic peripheral or edge seal 4. This approximately 500° C. temperature is maintained for from about one to eight hours. After formation of the peripheral/edge seal 4 and the seal around tube 8, the assembly is cooled to room temperature. It is noted that column 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,395 states that a conventional vacuum IG processing temperature is approximately 500° C. for one hour. Inventor Collins of the '395 patent states in “Thermal Outgassing of Vacuum Glazing,” by Lenzen, Turner and Collins, that “the edge seal process is currently quite slow: typically the temperature of the sample is increased at 200° C. per hour, and held for one hour at a constant value ranging from 430° C. and 530° C. depending on the solder glass composition.” After formation of edge seal 4, a vacuum is drawn via the tube to form low pressure space 6.
Unfortunately, the aforesaid high temperatures and long heating times of the entire assembly utilized in the formulation of edge seal 4 are undesirable, especially when it is desired to use a heat strengthened or tempered glass substrate(s) 2, 3 in the vacuum IG unit. As shown in FIGS. 3-4, tempered glass loses temper strength upon exposure to high temperatures as a function of heating time. Moreover, such high processing temperatures may adversely affect certain low-E coating(s) that may be applied to one or both of the glass substrates in certain instances.
FIG. 3 is a graph illustrating how fully thermally tempered plate glass loses original temper upon exposure to different temperatures for different periods of time, where the original center tension stress is 3,200 MU per inch. The x-axis in FIG. 3 is exponentially representative of time in hours (from 1 to 1,000 hours), while the y-axis is indicative of the percentage of original temper strength remaining after heat exposure. FIG. 4 is a graph similar to FIG. 3, except that the x-axis in FIG. 4 extends from zero to one hour exponentially.
Seven different curves are illustrated in FIG. 3, each indicative of a different temperature exposure in degrees Fahrenheit (° F.). The different curves/lines are 400° F. (across the top of the FIG. 3 graph), 500° F., 600° F., 700° F., 800° F., 900° F., and 950° F. (the bottom curve of the FIG. 3 graph). A temperature of 900° F. is equivalent to approximately 482° C., which is within the range utilized for forming the aforesaid conventional solder glass peripheral seal 4 in FIGS. 1-2. Thus, attention is drawn to the 900° F. curve in FIG. 3, labeled by reference number 18. As shown, only 20% of the original temper strength remains after one hour at this temperature (900° F. or 482° C.). Such a significant loss (i.e., 80% loss) of temper strength is of course undesirable.
In FIGS. 3-4, it is noted that much better temper strength remains in a thermally tempered sheet when it is heated to a temperature of 800° F. (about 428° C.) for one hour as opposed to 900° F. for one hour. Such a glass sheet retains about 70% of its original temper strength after one hour at 800° F., which is significantly better than the less than 20% when at 900° F. for the same period of time.
Another advantage associated with not heating up the entire unit for too long is that lower temperature pillar materials may then be used. This may or may not be desirable in some instances.
Even when non-tempered glass substrates are used, the high temperatures applied to the entire VIG assembly may melt the glass or introduce stresses. These stresses may increase the likelihood of deformation of the glass and/or breakage.
Moreover, the ceramic or solder glass edge seals of conventional VIG units tend to be brittle and prone to cracking and/or breakage, reducing the ability of individual glass panels to move relative to one another. Glass panel movement is known to occur under normal conditions such as, for example, when two hermetically sealed glass components (such as in a VIG unit) are installed as a component of a window, skylight or door, whereby the VIG unit is exposed to direct sunlight and one glass panel has higher thermal absorption than the other panel or there is a great difference between the interior and exterior temperatures.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for a vacuum IG unit, and corresponding method of making the same, where a structurally sound hermetic edge seal may be provided between opposing glass sheets. There also exists a need in the art for a vacuum IG unit including tempered glass sheets, wherein the peripheral seal is formed such that the glass sheets retain more of their original temper strength than with a conventional vacuum IG manufacturing technique where the entire unit is heated in order to form a solder glass edge seal.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a method of making a vacuum insulating glass (VIG) unit, including an edge seal thereof. A unit comprising first and second substantially parallel spaced-apart glass substrates, and one or more edge portions of the first and second substrates to be sealed, is provided. At least one metal-inclusive edge-sealing strip is provided for sealing the edge portions to be sealed, the at least one edge-sealing strip being selected so as to have a coefficient of thermal expansion over a temperature range of interest within about 25% of a coefficient of thermal expansion of the first and second substrates, the temperature range of interest being from about −40° C. to about 50° C. Getter is applied to at least a portion of at least one said edge-sealing strip. Each said edge portion of the first and second substrates to be sealed is sealed together with an edge-sealing strip, in making the vacuum insulating glass unit, via an edge-sealing material provided to the edge-sealing strip and/or the first and second glass substrates.
In certain example embodiments, a vacuum insulating glass (VIG) unit, including an edge seal thereof, is provided. First and second substantially parallel spaced-apart glass substrates, including edge portions thereof, are provided. At least one metal-inclusive edge-sealing strip is located proximate to the edge portions of the first and second substrates, getter being applied to at least a portion of at least some of the edge-sealing strips, and the at least one edge-sealing strip being selected so as to have a coefficient of thermal expansion over a temperature range of interest within about 25% of a coefficient of thermal expansion of the first and second substrates, the temperature range of interest being from about −40° C. to about 50° C. The first and second substrates are sealed together proximate to the edge portions thereof with the at least one edge-sealing strip via an edge-sealing material provided to the at least one edge-sealing strip and/or the first and second glass substrates.
In certain example implementations, in sealing each said edge portion of the first and second substrates to be sealed with an edge-sealing strip, edge-sealing material is applied to the first and/or second substrates proximate to the edge portions thereof to be sealed, and/or to the at least one edge-sealing strip at one or more glass-to-edge-sealing surfaces thereof; and the at least one edge-sealing strip is bonded to the first substrate by heating and cooling, in this order, the first and second substrates, the at least one edge-sealing strip, and the edge-sealing material, the edge-sealing material being at least partially melted during the heating.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.